Next generation wireless communication protocols are likely to implement device-to-device (D2D) communication modes, where mobile stations communicate directly with one another rather than relaying wireless signals through an intermediate cellular infrastructure, e.g., cell towers, etc. D2D communication may have a variety of practical advantageous, such as extending the coverage area of a cell or wireless local area network. One challenge for D2D communication modes is reliably establishing D2D links between neighboring mobile stations in a manner that integrates the D2D link into existing wireless infrastructure.